Time To Sing
by Psychotic Nightmare
Summary: Assorted oneshots. Full summary inside.


**A/N: Yep, this is some random oneshots concerning a Fairy Tail singing competition and when the scenario's different every time. First is GraLu and GrUvia, second is Nalu, and I haven't figured out the others yet.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima-sensei and Teardrops On My Guitar belongs to Taylor Swift.**

* * *

Everyone knew of Juvia Loxer's obsession with Gray Fullbuster. Even the dense-as-hell Natsu. The only person that was totally oblivious to her obsession was Gray himself. That's why, when he started to date Lucy Heartfilia, he was unaware of the heartbreak Juvia felt as the happy couple announced the news to the guild.

As soon as it happened, Juvia felt the world crashing down around her ears. Her eyes were instantly filled with salty tears and she had stood from her seat, soon exiting the building. The guild members didn't notice as she left, since they were all surrounding the laughing pair of people. Juvia had immidately run home to her dorm in Fairy Hills, locking the door behing her and collapsing on the bed as she cried her heart out.

For the first time since the bluenette joined Fairy Tail, the sky darkened and soon began to unleash bullets of water; Juvia's despair-induced rain.

* * *

Juvia had always loved to play the guitar. She kept it secret from all her guild mates, not wanting to be bothered to sing or play from them. Deep down, she wished Gray would somehow noticed her talents and confront her about it. But he never did.

As soon as Juvia was done crying, she took out her notebook and vented her feelings in the form of a song.

And that was the song she was singing for the competition; as well as playing her shiny, back, acoustic guitar in front of everyone for the first time.

* * *

As the night of the competition finally came along, Juvia prepared herself by putting on a long, sea-green satin dress that hugged her torso and subtly flared out from her waist down. She wore make up that highlighted her eyes and made her face that of an angel's.

As she waited behind stage, she nervously clutched the neck of her guitar, and the cool wood helped calm her down.

Finally, she was called onstage by Mira and she climbed up the steps and made her ways across stage to sit down on the stool placed in the middle, with the microphone in front of it. She didn't bother to introduce herself as she began to strum her guitar, before singing into the mike.

_"Drew looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see _

_That I want and I need him,_

_And everything that we should be._

_I'll bet she's beautiful,_

_That girl he talks about,_

_And she's got everything _

_That I have to live without_

_Drew talks to me _

_I laugh 'cause it's just so funny _

_I can't even see _

_Anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love, _

_He's finally got it right, _

_I wonder if he knows _

_He's all I think about at night._

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, _

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star, _

_He's the song in the car I keep singing _

_Don't know why I do._

_Drew walks by me,_

_Can he tell that I can't breathe? _

_And there he goes, so perfectly,_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be._

_She better hold him tight, _

_Give him all her love, _

_Look in those beautiful eyes,_

_And know she's lucky 'cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, _

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star, _

_He's the song in the car I keep singing,_

_Don't know why I do._

_So I drive home alone,_

_As I turn out the light, _

_I'll put his picture down, _

_And maybe get some sleep tonight._

_'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart,_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing,_

_Don't know why I do._

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough,_

_And he's all that I need to fall into._

_Drew looks at me, _

_I fake a smile so he won't see."_

By the time the last verse faded, Juvia had tears running freely down her cheeks. Everyone felt sympathy for the beautiful as she ran offstage, gripping her guitar like a lifeline.

Gray, who was sitting with an arm draped around Lucy's shoulders and the blond snuggling against him, just said, "Aww, shit."

Lucy looked up at her boyfriend with a knowing glint in her eyes. "Finally realized it, huh?"

Gray looked down at her, and she answered his unspoken plea. "Go after her," she murmured with a small smile, moving slightly away.

Gray stood from his seat, making his way to where Juvia had disappeared, all eyes in the guild hall now trained on him. He ignored all the hot stares and exited the building looking everywhere for Juvia. When he finally found her, she was curled in a ball outside the door, her dress tattered and tear tracks running down her cheeks as she sobbed. Her guitar lay next to her, suddenly forgotten. With a frown, the Ice Make mage sat next to her, waiting for her to notice him. It was only when he whispered her name softly that she looked up at him, and her breath hitched in her throat as she gazed upon the familiar face.

Much to her surprise, he pulled her into a tight hug as he murmured in her ear, "I'm so sorry, Juvia. I had no idea."

* * *

**A/N: Ehhh... If you liked it, tell me if I should do the NaLu one.**


End file.
